A Helping Hand In Times Of Need
by LycoX
Summary: When a 15 story Apartment complex in the Glades unexpectedly collapses, Oliver does all he can to help out. And in so doing, helps prove that the community spirit is still alive.


**A Helping**

 **Hand In**

 **Times Of Need**

 **Disclaimer I had originally intended this to be as a one-shot, but as I got to thinking about it more, I realized it could be at least a few chapters instead of a one-shot. Set in season 1 around the time Oliver and Helena are still on good terms with one another.**

* * *

"Oh, oh my, what on Earth is all this, dears?" Wondered Moira Queen as she came into the kitchen for a rare morning snack. Only to find it quite filled with people she didn't recognize aside from her own daughter and Raisa.

Whom, like the others present, were preparing a few things. "We're getting these meals, drinks, and a few other things together to try and help at least a few of the people who lost their homes last night." Answered Thea before focusing back on the task at hand.

Missing the look on her mother's face in the process whereas Raisa didn't and quickly explained. "Last night, the Didio Apartment Complex on 33rd and Simone in the Glades district unexpectedly collapsed. Mr. Oliver has been there ever since doing what he can to help out." Explained the long time maid of the Queens with some pride evident in her voice.

"Yeah, man, that's the worst thing I've seen happen in the Glades in awhile." Added a thin, short, dark haired girl in black with a slightly haunted look about her.

Thea was quick to give her a moment of comfort much to Moira's surprise given that as far as she knew, she had never seen this girl before until this morning! "Oli-Oliver is at this complex right now?"

"Yep, he was pretty much there before the Cops were. Him, some new girlfriend of his, and Mr. Diggle." Thea told her.

And then pointed at the nearby tv on a counter that was currently showing a shirtless Oliver in a very high section of the ruined apartment complex. Causing Moira's eyes to widen in fear for his safety as that just looked far too dangerous! Especially as he was helping a young child get safely attached to a rope that she could slide down on while he kept a firm grip on a piece of equipment that the rope was attached too. "Oh my!"

The fact there was several others up there with him was quite worrisome as well and reporters were commenting on the whole affair. Oliver's mouth could be seen moving too, and Moira would have to guess that her son was giving the young frightened girl words of encouragement. Which seemed to work as she went sliding down the rope. "I've got a whole can of respect for that guy now." Remarked the thin, dark haired girl from before.

 **Hours Earlier In The Basement Of The Foundry**

As Oliver began to talk about his father and the Crusade the man had set him on years ago, his phone buzzed, causing him to frown over the interruption. Quickly, he pulled his phone out and saw that it was Dig calling and answered it. "Hey, Dig, can you call back later as I'm kinda in the middle of something right now."

Dig it seemed, was content to ignore that. " _Its gonna have to wait, Oliver. How familiar are you with the Didio Apartment Complex here in the Glades?_ "

"Uhh, just that its one of the larger apartment complexes the district has, why?"

" _Cause, the place just collapsed and we need as many people as we can get to help dig out any survivors._ "

A horrified look came across Oliver's face as Helena looked at him in concern. "We'll… We'll be there as soon as we can." Oliver told the other man and hung up.

"What's wrong?"

Oliver turned to look at her as he hung his phone up. "I was just informed that the Didio Apartment Complex just collapsed." He told her and rushed off to grab what he thought could help in the rescue efforts, missing the horrified look she had on her own face.

"Oh God." Whispered the revenge driven woman and quickly moved to help Oliver get whatever might be needed.

A short time later saw them speeding to the Didio Apartment Complex and once they saw the place for themselves, both couldn't help but feel stunned and even more horrified over how bad the place looked. As the mid-section had somehow collapsed, leaving those on the higher floors stranded. "Where the Hell is Emergency Services?" Wondered Helena as they got out of the car.

"Good question." Muttered Oliver grimly as they rushed to where Dig was.

Even asking the man himself about Emergency Services but the man himself hadn't a clue unfortunately. Causing the two to look at one another with grim expressions on their faces. Oliver then turned his attention towards the collapsed Complex and decided on what to do as he noticed efforts already underway to help those in need out. "Then we'll just have to do what we can to help out until Emergency Services get here."

"Roger that."

"I'm with you, Oliver."

Dig shot the girl a frown but kept quiet for the time being as now wasn't the time. Helena rushed off to grab the sledgehammers Oliver had gotten as the two men joined in on the efforts to move any rubble to try and save any trapped lives. Especially as the Complex had basement rooms as well. The cries for help could easily be heard and Oliver just knew those would be another thing to help keep him up at night. "We're gonna need ways to try and safely reach those up in the higher sections!" Called out someone.

"The Sporting Goods store about three blocks from here might be able to help with that!" Called out Carly as she narrowly avoided some loose debris from above.

None of them having a single clue as to how long their efforts to help was going to take. Or the losses they'd end up seeing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So… Continue or leave it be?**


End file.
